The Haddonfield Boogeyman
by Techne
Summary: Ten years have passed since that night on Halloween, everyone has moved on with their lives and have forgotten the massacre of 1999. While being transferred to a new facility, Michael escapes and returns to Haddonfield in search of his niece. To stop him, Thomas Doyle begins a dangerous journey that will lead to a final confrontation with the infamous Boogeyman.
1. Tis the Season

**Disclaimer:** _Hello and welcome to the first chapter!_

_Based on the critically acclaimed horror series by John Carpenter, this is the first in a series of stories that will follow the events of all the famous slasher movies. I've chosen to base it off of the H4-H6 timeline, but I am taking some creative liberties by melding the plotline to make it flow better as a story. The reason I didn't want to do the original story is that I feel like the first movies been done to death by remakes and it would work better with a fresh plot. Hopefully, it will be as good as I want it to be. One of the biggest problems I find about writing from the source material is that sometimes it's not as great as what you're trying to emulate._

_I suppose what you could say is that this is my "Iron Man" movie that I am using to launch what I affectionately call the Slasher Cinematic Universe or SCU for short. It is modeled like how Marvel has theirs set up, with an introduction to the core stories that will be what it surrounds and will lead up to a crossover that will end that phase and set up the next one. The plan, for now, is to introduce Freddy, Michael, and Jason in their own stories. Once we cross that bridge, I will think of the future._

_That's all for now! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Haddonfield Boogeyman**

**By Techne.**

* * *

**01.**

**'TIS THE SEASON**

* * *

The paper mache jack-o'-lantern that hung outside of Miltons Drugstore dangled precariously, the cool autumn wind causing it to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Withered from years of useage, it was only a matter of time before it was retired for a brighter, more kid friendly version. Much like a majority of things, it came and went like water seeping in through the cracks of a ceiling during a thunderstorm.

Miltons Drugs was one of the last remaining small stores in Haddonfield that hadn't been bought out by Carruthers Realty in the past decade. It was as you'd typically expect it to be. Slightly overpriced, but a warm welcoming atmosphere that let you know the owners actually valued their customers. There was even a display of old tools from back in the 50's and 60's when it had been run by Samuel Milton, who was a doctor.

A young man in a green apron stood behind the counter at the register of Miltons Drugstore, daydreaming and staring at said jack-o'-lantern with mild boredom. His shift at the store was almost over. Just two more hours, then he could go home where he would finish up his english homework before getting some much needed sleep. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes from the previous nights study session that had lasted until five A.M.

The young mans name was Thomas Doyle. He was eighteen. A local born and bred, he longed for graduation day so that he could finally put this horrible town behind him and never have to look back.

He studied himself for a moment in a mirror hanging on the wall next to him. The job was only part time, giving him enough of a break between work where he could do his school work without much interference. Also, it helped to have money of his own, he had bought and set up his own little radio station in the spare room upstairs so that he could do his podcast on the weekend. His parents thought it was a waste of his money and time, but he saw it as an escape from every day life.

"Earth to Doyle!" A voice, a coworker by the name of Kyle, broke him from his thoughts. "You gonna' restock that candy or what?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

He hadn't even heard what Kyle had said but recalled what he was supposed to be doing. Opening the box sitting on the counter, he pulled out a box containing assorted candy and began stacking it on the shelves. There was enough here to send even the most health conscious child to the dentist for cavities. He remembered his own strong sweet tooth as a child, often getting the better of him and ruining the expensive dentistry that his parents had wasted a small fortune on. Nowadays, though, he was less susceptible to it and only indulged in sweets on special occasions like Halloween or Valentines Day.

Once he was finished, he walked around to the other side of the aisle and decided to check on the costumes that the store carried. Although few, they were pretty decent. Miltons Drugs did not carry clothing but rather had a specific part of the store designated just for whatever holiday is right around the corner. The goofy pumpkin sticker on the wall made him smile and the crooked witch on a broom that was next to it just looked oddly out of place surrounded by all that orange. Not too long ago, this window had been decorated with images of the sun and of children playing in the sand marking the enjoyments of the summer. Along with Kyle, he would be removing them in the next few days to make way for the Thanksgiving decorations.

To his right, Kyle was leaning against a stack of boxes and chewing on a twizzler. "So," He started with a grin. "You coming to the party tomorrow?"

He was talking about the party that Samantha Thomas was having at her families farmhouse tonight. It was, of course, Halloween themed. Thomas never really liked those kinds of parties, he saw it as nothing more than people getting drunk and drooling on a strangers sofa after passing out. Besides, he hadn't been invited. He wasn't in Samantha's circle of friends like Kyle was, so there was no way someone like him would've been invited in the first place.

"I wasn't invited and you know it's against the town laws."

"Nonsense," Kyle replied with a wave of his hand as he chewed the twizzler enthusiastically. "I can get you in, no sweat. Least I can do for you saving my bacon last week when we were restocking the costumes."

Last week their boss had been taking inventory of their stock ahead of Halloween, Kyle had stupidly stolen two costumes from the store for him and his girlfriend, Tina. Confronted immediately, it looked like Ol' Manfredini was going to give Kyle the boot. If not for Thomas stepping in and letting Manfredini know that the two costumes had been damaged by a customer and thrown away, he would've been sent packing. Kyle was a known troublemaker, along with his friend Skidds. The older man had trusted his word, though, and Thomas had saved him from being fired.

Since then, Kyle had been hanging out with him after work and trying to make attempts at being friendly. So far all he'd succeeded in doing was making him late to class one morning. Thomas knew that he had good intentions, but he was starting to become an annoyance. Regardless, Kyle was making an attempt at being his friend. It wasn't every day that someone was nice to him after finding out who he was. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to miss a podcast for once and go out and have some fun.

"I dunno'," He wasn't sure if those kind of parties were really his thing. "My parents don't like me staying out late on Halloween, it tends to make them worry."

"Worry about what?"

Kyle had moved to Haddonfield just a few years ago, he did not know about his unsettling past with Halloween. Not that he could've blamed him either way. Most didn't talk about it anymore, just the conspiracy theory nuts who were drawn to the town every year around this time. In fact, it was just around that time of the day where some of them could be seen wandering down Lampkin Lane to observe the old Myers house like it was a shrine to some God that they planned to worship.

"Nothing," He said, completely avoiding Kyles inquiry. "I'll think about it. For now, though, I'd rather just get through the rest of my shift."

"I know what you mean," Kyle smirked, a newly acquired twizzler between his teeth. "Just another hour and we're outta' here!"

The feeling was mutual.

Once he was done at work, Thomas planned to go home and begin setting up the broadcasting equipment as he did every year on Halloween. He'd been doing it for two years now, talking about horror icons like Heather Langenkamp and Robert Englund. About a hundred people tuned in last year, he was expecting the listeners to double this Halloween. What he wanted to talk about this year was something special, something that he was all too familiar with on a personal level.

Everyone knew about his involvement in the murders on Halloween ten years ago, many had asked to interview him about it and he had even thought of writing a book about his experience that night. This year he planned to finally open up about it on the podcast. Viewers would be stoked, conspiracy theorists would come in droves, and, more importantly, he could finally get it off his chest. Maybe then people would just let him live his life and stop pestering him about it.

You wouldn't believe the mail he got sometimes, crazy people asking him if he'd ever thought of going on a killing spree himself.

He just ignored it. Besides, the podcast was where he saw his future at.

While others in his senior class had plans to go off to college after graduation in a few months, his plans were entirely in the opposite direction. He already had a passion, something that he didn't need to go to school for and could do it right from his own home. It might not be the grand job that his parents wanted for him, but he was going to do it anyways. Some of the greatest people in history didn't have a college education, so he didn't see the need for one.

The front door opened, an old chime going off to alert the employees of the store that a customer had just entered.

In stepped an older woman who he recognized as Mrs. Wojikowski from up the street where he lived. With her were her two daughters, Linda and Blair, brunettes who sort of reminded him of the twins from The Shinning. At any moment, he expected them to ask if he '_wanted to play with them forever and ever'_. They didn't, of course. But it still amused him to think of it.

"I got it," He called out to Kyle who was on the other side of the store. Walking to the register, he stood behind the counter and put on a bright smile. "What can I get for you, Mrs. Wojikowski?"

"Tommy, it's great to see you!" She said with a warm smile. "I was actually hoping you could tell me if you fella's still have any halloween costumes left?"

He grinned. "Yeah, they're right there on Aisle Two." Leaning over the counter, he pointed out the rack that was barely visible over a row of pumpkin shaped containers.

"Thank you, dear."

"No problem," He replied as he stepped around the counter. "Need help picking one out for the girls?"

"No, dear. I think we can manage."

Thomas was about to say something when movement caught his attention from the other side of the store.

By then, Mrs. Wojikowski and her two daughters had moved off in the direction of the costumes and they were a distant memory for him.

"Hey, Tommy!" Kyle's voice carried across the store. "I need you to go grab another box out of storage in the back! Can you?"

"Sure! No problem!" He called back.

The storage room was in the back of the store down the hall from the managers office. It wasn't to big, since they were a convenient store they had very little need more such a large wasn't to big, since they were a convenient store they had very little need more such a large space. Still, if you weren't careful you could get lost in the place. All it took was one wrong step and boxes full of junk would come crashing down, burying any poor sap unlucky enough beneath it.

In the corner across from where the freezer was at that contained the ice cream sold at the counter was where the Halloween products were kept at. An abundance of old costumes hung from a railing, covered in dust and some in great need of repairing before they were able to be put out to be bought by customers. Next to them was a stack of boxes where other assorted decorations for display in the store were at. One brief glance of the boxes showed rubber hands that would spring up to grab the hand of a child reaching for candy, a wooden cutout of a cat with its rear in the air, shrieking in fright at nothing, and other junk that he didn't care to look at.

It was next to all this that he found the pumpkin pails. They were of a mixed variety as far as colors went, some the natural orange, others featuring colors like neon green and black.

Picking up some of the loose pails, he tossed them back into the box and picked it up. Thankfully the box wasn't that heavy, he couldn't imagine having to ever lift a heavy box while working at Miltons. The last thing he needed was to try lifting a box aged by mildew and its contents tearing through the bottom, raining down god knows what onto him. In all seriousness, it sounded disgusting. It was enough to make any sensible person walk out on the spot and head home in desperate need of a shower.

_What the hell was that?! _He thought, turning to look back down where he'd been moments before. Adjusting the weight of the box in his hands, he tried to see if something was moving.

He could have sworn he'd seen something move, just barely, as if something had nudged it enough to let its presence be known.

Or maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Ever since the break in a few years back, Thomas had always felt like something was following him and would only find out that it was his imagination getting a bit carried away. He'd learned long ago that sometimes it was just him. However, it never hurt to be safe. If someone did indeed mean him any harm, Thomas wanted to be able to defend himself like any sensible person on the planet. Lucky for him, he wasn't willing to test said defense like others.

"Is someone there!?" He called out.

No response.

A shiver went down his spine, he was sure he'd seen something in the corner where he'd just been standing at.

Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks after all.

Regardless, he'd seen enough horror movies to know not to be dumb enough to go investigate.

And yet, still, he felt compelled by some force to do it.

_God damn you and your movie tropes_, he cursed as he set the box down and started towards the back of the storeroom. It was the dumbest thing he could ever do, but on the chance that someone was trying to steal something, Manfredini would have his ass for ignoring it.

Passing by the first row, he looked down it and saw nothing. Already his brain was cooking up all the different scenarios that could happen to him while he was down here. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was the dumbass who gets killed first in the horror movie because he just had to try to be macho and wander down into a dark place alone where he could be picked off easily. In a dark, dank storage room, it truly was a place where no one would hear you scream.

He did notice, though, that something was out of place from when he'd come through a moment before. There was a box of cd's turned over in the middle of the aisle, a damn rat must have knocked it over or something. Walking over to where it was at, he knelt down and checked it over to make sure that nothing was broken. Once he was confident that everything was in order, he placed it back on the bottom of the shelve and then stood up.

It was then that he suddenly felt as if someone was standing right behind him. Not close enough to where they were right up behind him, but close enough where if they wanted to reach out and grab him that little effort would have to be done on their part. His entire body tensed up, dreading and anticipating when the hand was going to clasp around his mouth. When it didn't come, he let out the breath of air that he hadn't even known that he was holding in. Slowly releasing it, he felt that it was safe for him to turn around. He half expected there to truly be someone standing in front him, but saw nothing but an empty passage that led back into the store.

_Thank god._

Coming to the conclusion that nothing was happening, Thomas found himself feeling really silly.

Done making an ass of himself, he found the box that Kyle had asked him to get on a shelve near the entrance. Picking it up, he juggled it for a moment until he was sure that it wasn't going to fall out of his hands and started towards the entrance. From the back room, he carried the box out to the counter where the register was at and sat it down. In one of the drawers was a box cutter, he used it to cut through the tape that was thickly packaged across the box. Sharpened for such a task, it sliced easily through the tape.

Inside the box was more candy for him to put up on the shelves. Looking around the store, he saw that there were no customers anymore. Kyle was standing in front of a window, he was running a rag over it. The windows tended to get really dirty during the fall and they were required to clean them before the store closed for the day. The cleaner they were forced to use by Manfredini made their clothes smell like bleach. Luckily he'd drawn the short end of the stick for the day. Kyle had not been so lucky.

_I'd better get started on this or I'll be here all night_, he thought as he turned his attention back to the box.

Picking up the box, Thomas began restocking the shelves.


	2. The Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** _And we're back with the next chapter guys!_

_Introducing in this chapter is another main character who will be integral to the plot._

_A lot of you will remember Rachel Carruthers from H4 and H5. She was the step-sister of Jamie Lloyd. In H4 she was presented as a selfish snob who didn't really want anything to do with Jamie. Then with the snap of a finger, she suddenly began acting as if she cared about her step-sister the entire movie. Not feeling like that was a proper way to handle character development, I've decided to go full Ice Queen with her. Expect to hate her, that's the whole point._

_Big thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far. Without you guys, this wouldn't be possible!_

* * *

**02.**

**THE ICE QUEEN**

* * *

Rachel Carruthers stared at herself in the dressing room mirror of American Eagle, trying to decide if the outfit she was wearing looked better or if the one she had tried on before it did. It was hard for her to decide between the two. She liked both of them. While the red top accentuated her eyes, the other one showed off her perfect figure. All the boys at school would go crazy over it, but that was the point, wasn't it?

Boys were suckers for a good pair of tits and a nice, delicately curved ass. It wasn't her fault if they were dumb enough to fall for such trivialities. As the fairer sex, a woman had to have her deadly weapons and Rachel knew how to work hers well. It helped that she came from a wealthy family. By no means was she a slut either—quite the contrary. She enjoyed making them work for it, only to see the look of disappointment on their faces wen they realized that they would not be getting into her pants.

_Fuck it, I'll get both_. she thought as she pulled the shirt over her head and changed back into the clothes she'd worn to the mall.

Gathering up the pile of clothes that she had picked out, Rachel made her way over to the register and handed over her credit card to the cashier. She beamed joyfully as she walked out into the malls interior and looked around at all of the people walking around.

Her friends, Tina Williams and Samantha Thomas, were somewhere in the mall as well. They'd all driven to the mall in her jeep almost two hours ago, looking at phones in the Verizon store near the entrance. They'd split up when the trio had decided that they all wanted to go to different stores. After deciding on where they'd be going, the three girls had all said that they'd meet up at the food court for a late lunch when they were done shopping.

If only they'd hurry up. She was actually getting pretty hungry and there was this new Thai place that had opened up in the mall a few weeks back that she'd been dying to try. A typical person normally was afraid of trying new things. They found them to be frightening, but not her. Rachel was always trying new things, finding some of them to be delightful. Not only that but she kind of thought that the guy standing behind the counter looked pretty hot and wanted to talk to him.

Walking up to the counter, Rachel made it look like she was staring at the menu as she waited for her turn. There was a woman with two kids in front of her, they were whining and shouting, the mother doing her best to soothe them as she ordered her food.

It made her sick just thinking about a child. No way was she ever going to have children, they annoyed the hell out of her. Not only that, but they ruined a woman's body by making her fat and placing stretch marks on the body that made her hideous. She would much rather live the fabulous life of a single woman than being puked and peed on by some drooling nightmare.

_It's staring at me, _she was repulsed by the baby on the woman's shoulder. It was staring at her, drool coming from the corner of its mouth and pooling on its mother's shoulder. _So disgusting..._

Thankfully, they moved along a moment later after paying for their meal.

Stepping up to be served, she smiled at the boy on the other side of the counter and tossed her dark hair back.

"Hi," He said with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Yeah, I'll get a bowl of Pad Thai." She told him. Rachel flashed him a dazzling smile, using one finger to twirl a strand of hair as she watched him prepare her food.

Their eyes locked, the boy's smile widening.

How a boy as handsome as him could get stuck working at some mall was beyond her. He reminded her of those exotic men you'd see in those foreign movies about martial arts. The gorgeous protagonist rescuing some damsel in distress during an epic quest for peace or revenge. And those eyes! Good lord, they could make a girl have a heart attack if she wasn't careful. It made her feel like she was in middle school again, pinning after Chad Brecken.

"Never seen you around before."

"I'm Decha" His accent was exotic, his dark skin making her want to squeal like a school girl.

She then introduced herself, "I'm Rachel."

Behind her, a girl her age tapped her foot annoyingly on the tiled floor, but Rachel acted as she didn't even notice her. There was no way some four-eyed loser was going to screw this up for. When she wanted something, she took it. That included men as well.

"My family and I just moved to Haddonfield," Finishing her plate of Pad Thai, Decha packaged it all up and rung it up at the register. "We use to live in a place up north in Ohio called Springwood."

"Really?" She pulled a credit card from her purse and handed it to him. "Was it any fun up there?"

"Not really," He told her as he swiped her card. "Pretty boring, and the people were such a drag."

"I can relate."

It was always a game to her, something that she and her friends liked to play. To see if she could get the boy to pine after her and then walk away, leaving him in the dust. Just a bit of flirting, bat an eyelash and reveal just enough to keep them interested. There was nothing wrong with wanting a bit of attention, everyone went home at the end of the day with no injuries and it made her feel surprisingly better about herself.

"So what is there to do around here?" Decha asked. He wasn't even paying attention to the next person in line, far to engrossed with talking to her. "I haven't really had the chance to go out, take in the sights of the town yet."

Placing a finger to her chin in thought, there was really only one place that she could think of.

"Well," She began. "There's the local Halloween festival. Don't tell anyone, though, because the holiday is illegal in this town for some reason. It's tomorrow night, maybe you could come hang out with me and my friends?"

Shrugging, Decha seemed to be considering it.

He then said, "Maybe. It depends on if I'm able to get tomorrow off."

Tearing off a piece of her receipt, Rachel scribbled down her number on the back of it and handed it to him.

"If you change your mind, you know where you reach me."

Before he could say anything, she walked away with her food and found a place to sit at off to herself.

There was no need for her to wait for a reply anyways, she knew he'd call her, they always did.

_Now where the hell are those friends of mine, _she thought as she took a small bite of her food.

They were probably on their way by now, being late to the party as usual. Another one of their little traits, always being late to where ever they went. Tina said it made them look cool, that others took notice of them when they did this. If you were to ask her, though, Rachel just thought it was fun to make others wait for them to arrive.

Moments later she spotted them coming from the west direction of the mall where Belk's was at on that end. In their hands were several large bags, both gleefully smiling as they marched towards the food court like kids in a candy store. Rachel waved them over, pointing to the two chairs at the table she was sitting at. When they saw her, they quickly made their way to the table.

"Hey, girl," Tina said as she sat down in the chair to her left. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the long, dark, hair bobbing up and down. "Can you believe the sales going on today? It was fantastic!"

Samantha, on the other hand, was far too busy staring at herself in a hand mirror to bother with either of them. She always was a bit vain, wanting to make sure she looked perfect where ever she was. Her blue eyes sparkled, the crimson lipstick she wore bringing out their color as she applied it.

"I see you got yourself some new clothes as well," Tina pointed to the bags that Rachel had placed in the empty chair next to her. She then noticed that coy smirk of Rachel's and immediately knew that something was up. "What happened? Oh, lord. Did you find _another_ guy to place on the side you slut?!"

"I didn't ask him out," Rachel said pointedly. "Besides, even if I did, so what? It's not like Brady would ever find out and if he did, I could care less."

"But you'd totally let him hit that, right?" She grinned and pointed a manicured nail at Rachel's ass.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel shook her head.

"He'd have to work really hard for it, I don't sleep with just _anyone_."

The last thing she needed was for her parents to get involved in her business. If they were to hear rumors going around Haddonfield that their sweet little princess was opening up her legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry, she'd be in big trouble. So long as she kept everything on the down low, her parents were none the wiser.

Rachel turned her attention to Samantha, who was still looking at herself in the mirror. She rolled her eyes, thinking of how much that girl spent in front of a mirror.

Sometimes she wondered how either of them had even become friends with Samantha. Just three years ago the young blonde had been a short, plump red haired girl who was scared of her own shadow. The very definition of a bookworm. In their science class, the teacher had assigned the trio of girls to a project. Over time, they'd become friends. She and Tina had transformed her into who she was now. The shallow, blonde snob, who was too busy looking at herself in the mirror to even notice anything going on around her.

"Are you guy's going to eat anything?" She asked, pointing a finger in the direction of the food stands.

"I'm on a diet, so no," Tina said, although the way she was staring down Rachel's food said otherwise.

She wanted to say something, but stopped when her phone began to ring.

Reaching into her purse, Rachel began digging through its contents for it. There was so much junk, it was no surprise to her that she spent an entire minute looking for it until she found it. When she picked it up, she grimaced when she saw that it was her mother. For her to be calling, something was going on that involved some stupid favor that they needed her to do for them. They always did this to her when she was out with her friends.

Answering the phone, she tried not to sound too pissed. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie," Her mother's voice came through the receiver. "How's your afternoon with your friends?"

"It's going fine, what did you call for?"

Her mom was silent for a moment.

She knew that Rachel was already suspicious of her motives for calling.

"Well," Her mother began. "Your father and I were wondering if you could pick up Jamie from school after her tutoring session is over."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Your father has dinner plans with a potential client tonight for the town fundraiser next month," She was told. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to spend some time with your sister."

"She's not my sister!" Rachel replied angrily. She hated it whenever her parents claimed that Jamie was her sister. They'd adopted the little brat a couple of years ago after her mother died in a car wreck. It wasn't like she asked for a sister. Rachel sure as hell wasn't going to let some whiny child ruin her life either. Her parents kept trying to push for them to spend more time together, but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady," Her mother told her. "That little girl needs all the living she can get after what happened to her Mother. The least you can do is care about someone other than yourself for one night."

Rachel huffed.

She couldn't stand it when her mother got like this.

"Fine," She hissed, her hand clenching the phone tightly. "When will you and Daddy be home?"

Her mother replied, "Around ten. It won't be that long, I promise sweetie."

Of course, her afternoon would get ruined thanks to that little brat.

Rachel was going to make that girl's life a living hell for that, she'd make sure of it. The only problem was that she knew the little shit would go crying to her parents and she couldn't get in their bad graces when her date with Brady was tomorrow night. Everything needed to be perfect. If she didn't have the money for them to go to that new fancy french restaurant that had opened up last month, it would be ruined! And no one ruined Rachel Carruthers' plans!

"I guess I'll see you later tonight when we get home sweetie, please don't let Jamie stay up too late and remember to feed Max." Her Mom said before hanging up.

And with that, Rachel was left to plot her revenge.


End file.
